puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2005)
|date_aired = |attendance = 7,500 |venue = World Memorial Hall |city = Kobe, Japan |liveevent = y |lastevent = Gate of Maximum |nextevent = Rainbow Gate |event = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival |lastevent2 = First |nextevent2 = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2006) |event2 = |iwelast = |iwenext = |future = |current = }}The Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2005) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) promoted by Dragon Gate (DG). The event took place on July 3, 2005, in Kobe at World Memorial Hall. This would start a series of PPV annually, being the most important PPV in Dragon Gate. The Dragon Gate President Takashi Okamura and the AAA president Antonio Peña announced a partnership between the two promotions. All in all, the event featured eight matches, two of which were contested for championships. The event was the first event under the Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival name. The event is available in their streaming service Dragon Gate Network. Production The Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2005) aired with Japanese language commentaries. The Japanese commentary was provided by Katsuya Ichikawa. The event also aired on tape delay on Japanese TV Gaora Sports and was lauched in Dragon Gate's ~ Infinity ~ Series. Storylines Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2005) featured seven professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Event Preliminary matches The pay-per-view opened with Katsuya Ichikawa. Next it was was a dark match and the last match of the Tozawa 10 Match Trial Series where Tozawa faced Kenichiro Arai. In the end, Arai proformed a Hanshin Tiger Suplex on Tozawa to win the match, ending with 0-10 losing streak. Next. it was a Six-man tag team between Final M2K (K-ness, Kenichiro Arai and Susumu Yokosuka) against Pos.HEARTS (Anthony W. Mori, BxB Hulk and Super Shisa). In the end Susumu proformed the Yokosuka Cutter on Hulk to win the match. After the match, Stalker Ichikawa appeared to seek one of the participants into an impromptu match. But he was ignored. Next, it was a tag team match between El Hijo de Iwasanto and Mishi Mascaras against Florida Express (Jackson and Johnson Florida). The match ended after Double Missed Diving Body Press from both Florida Express, in which Iwasanto and Mascaras took the advantage and pinned them to win the match. After that, it was a tag team match between Blood Generation (Masato Yoshino and Shingo Takagi) against Kaientai Dojo's Yuji Hino and Super-X. The match ended when Yoshino preformed a Lightning Spiral on Super-X to win the match. After intermission, the Dragon Gate President Takashi Okamura appeared along with the founder of AAA Antonio Peña. As they announced a partnership between the two promotions and would be exchange talents in following the months. Next, it was a Singles Match between Naoki Tanizaki and Magnitude Kishiwada. The match ended after Kensuke proformed a Northern Lights Bomb on Magnum to win the match. After that, it was a a tag team match between Kensuke Family (Katsuhiko Nakajima and Kensuke Sasaki) against Genichiro Tenryu and Magnum TOKYO . The match ended when Yoshino preformed a Lightning Spiral on Super-X to win the match. After that, it was the Open The Triangle Gate Championship match where Blood Generation (CIMA, Don Fujii and Naruki Doi) faced Do FIXER (Genki Horiguchi, Ryo Saito and Dragon Kid). Before the match it was a traditional championship ceremony were Blood Generation and Do FIXER posted with the titles. In the end, CIMA performed a Mad Splash on Grenki Horiguchi to win the Open The Triangle Gate Champions. Main event In the main event, Masaaki Mochizuki defended the Open The Dream Gate Championship against the Kaientai Dojo representative Taka Michinoku. In the beggining Taka was dominating Mochizuki while Taka was targeting his leg, Mochizuki was targeting Taka's arm. In the end Mochizuki performed a Shin Saikyou High Kick on Taka to retain the Open The Dream Gate Championship. After the match, Mochizuki challenged Taka for the Strongest-K Championship, World Junior Heavyweight Championship and Tohoku Junior Heavyweight Championship whlist he later nominated Susumu Yokosuka as his future challenger for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. Aftermath After, the Kobe World, Blood Generation after six days later would loose the Open the Triangle Gate Champions back to Do FIXER, eleven days later Blood Generation (CIMA, Magnitude Kishiwada and Masato Yoshino) regained the titles by deafeating Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito) in 2 out of 3 falls match. Naoki Tanizaki would join Blood Generatin, thus turning heel in the process During that time, Mochizuki would later unsucessfully challenge Taka Michinoku for the Strongest-K Championship, World Junior Heavyweight Championship and Tohoku Junior Heavyweight Championship and he later would defend the Open the Dream Gate Championship against Susumu Yokosuka but he would later loose the title to Kishiwada but Kishiwada would loose the title against Saito, later Susumu would later defeat Saito to win his first Open the Dream Gate Championship. Kishiwada then got injured and he promised that an "old friend" would take his place whilst he was healing his injury, in which it would revealed to be his Osaka Pro Wrestling running buddy Gamma, Gamma and the stable's leader CIMA took a dislike to each other almost immediately, and their constant butting of heads promoted CIMA to kick him out of the faction. Later Yoshino and Kishiwada defected to Gamma's side and however, Gamma would be joined in his departure by Naruki Doi, and the newly recruited Naoki Tanizaki. Doi and Gamma then defeated CIMA and Don Fujii on April 23 in a tag match, winning full rights to the Blood Generation name, but they immediately renounced the name, instead establishing as the "Muscle Outlaw'z". Results Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival